


Step Closer

by taegyusoulmates



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, First Impressions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Idols, Kang Taehyun-Centric, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Choi Soobin, Mentioned Choi Yeonjun, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyusoulmates/pseuds/taegyusoulmates
Summary: Taehyun and Beomgyu's friendship starts off as a little awkward but all they need is another step forward.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 201002 TXT live lmao♥️

_**2016** _

Taehyun just came back from his daily martial arts training when he saw a new trainee sitting on the piano in their practice room.

The first thing he noticed was how handsome the new trainee was. He had black hair and amazing facial features, there was no doubt that that person was the most handsome trainee out of all of them.

Coincidentally, the said new trainee turned in his direction and stared back at him. _Maybe he was entranced by my looks as well? Nah, that's impossible._

The new trainee immediately averts his gaze when he realized Taehyun was already looking at him.

He sits next to Heeseung, a trainee who he was really close with as they entered the company in the same year, and nudges him. "Who's he?" He gestures to the new trainee.

"I don't know, he's actually really silent but I heard he just passed the audition yesterday, and apparently, he was already on the debut team." Heeseung shrugs.

_He's new but immediately made it into the team? That's new._

"Why are you staring at him?" Heeseung asks with a grin. "Is the high and mighty Kang Taehyun in love?"

"Shut up, hyung." Taehyun rolls his eyes. "He's just really handsome, that's all."

Beomgyu turns to his direction once again but this time, he flashes Taehyun a shy smile to which Taehyun smiles back.

* * *

_**2019** _

3 years have passed ever since Beomgyu and Taehyun first met. He wasn't as shy as he first seemed, he was probably the loudest person he has ever known in his life. Beomgyu quickly became one of the most important people in his life in a very short time.

Their group debuted this year and they were happy that they've achieved their dreams together.

Some of them were already friends during their trainee days like Soobin and Kai who stuck together like gum or Yeonjun and Beomgyu who were apparently on the same wavelength with one another.

Some friendships were born after they've been put together as a team just like Yeonjun and Soobin who both had good first impressions with each other but never actually talked before– _Soobin said he was intimidated by Yeonjun so he never really tried to talk to him while Yeonjun said he never talked to Soobin because he might scare him off._

Taehyun and Beomgyu were… different.

They weren't as close as Kai and Soobin before but certainly not on the same page as the two oldest members. They were just… friends.

No, it's not because Taehyun has a crush on Beomgyu, that's what he says, but because both of them were kind of reluctant to take a step forward.

Every day was the same. They were close but never touching.

Until one day, Taehyun and Beomgyu were to film Talk X Today.

Taehyun was nervous, he's not even going to deny it. He was so nervous, in fact, his hands are probably a faucet of sweat.

Taehyun could see it. Beomgyu was somewhat reluctant as well. Both of them were reluctant to take a step closer to each other, that it left a hanging tension between them.

But today was the day Taehyun breaks that ice, he decides. Today, his and Beomgyu's relationship with each other will change forever.

They would be closer.

So when he and Beomgyu were on their way to where they would start filming, he runs up to Beomgyu's side and confidently envelopes Beomgyu's hand into his.

He looks over to Beomgyu who is currently facing the floor. Taehyun thought he did something wrong and was about to let go of Beomgyu's hand when he noticed a tinge of pink on Beomgyu's cheeks and a small smile tugging on the corners of his hyung's beautiful lips.

His heart flutters, thousands of butterflies fluttering in his stomach as his mind rejoiced.

_**He was now indeed one step closer to his hyung's heart.** _

* * *

_**2020** _

They're currently preparing for their 3rd comeback, Minisode. Today, the company decided that there would be a shoot for the concept photos, and all of them, except for their maknae, will wear a crop top.

Taehyun was more than ready, of course. He wasn't even a tiny bit conscious about his body. Taehyun was actually stoked at the idea of wearing a crop top.

He wore a white turtleneck crop top accompanied by a flannel that drooped loosely around his body. He was taking a mirror selfie when he felt eyes boring into his back.

He turns to his left and sees Beomgyu eyeing him intently.

Beomgyu was downright stunning. He wore a mint turtleneck crop top with a denim jacket hugging his incredible figure. Beomgyu's attire was so simple yet he looked so dangerously attractive.

Beomgyu looked at him from head to toe, it was almost like he was checking Taehyun out. His gaze then drops to Taehyun's semi revealed abs. Taehyun felt blood rush into his head in embarrassment.

Beomgyu then lets out a 'tsk', almost like he was pissed off, and tells the nearest stylist to 'tie Taehyun's flannel around his stomach' and leaves.

It was weird but Taehyun just let it slide. Beomgyu-hyung is normally weird anyways.

* * *

Weeks passed and finally, finally, their concept photos are released. Taehyun happily gives MOAs a present by posting his mirror selfie with the crop top and happily goes on with his night.

He goes to the kitchen to get some food before possibly pulling an all-nighter and practice some more when he sees Beomgyu leaning on the fridge, staring at his phone with his mouth slightly open.

"Hey, hyung! Why are you here?" He tries to ask but Beomgyu remains rooted in where he's standing. He raises an eyebrow in confusion and approaches Beomgyu and peeks on what he was looking at.

He never expected it to be the photo he posted just a minute ago.

"Are you… okay?" He asks. "Is it ugly?"

Beomgyu immediately snaps back into reality and blinks. "Ugly? Kang Taehyun, do you hear yourself right now?"

"Huh?"

"God, you drive me insane, holy shit. How can you doubt yourself when you're this beautiful?" Beomgyu gestures to him, causing his heart to flutter like it always does when Beomgyu's around.

"Hyung?"

"I like–"

A moment of silence…

"You like…?"

Beomgyu blinks once, twice, and then bolts out of the kitchen in a split second.

Taehyun pretends like his heart didn't hurt when Beomgyu ran away.

* * *

Three days later, Kai confronts Taehyun because apparently _'they were getting in the way of the team dynamics because of the weird tension between them'_ so Taehyun tells Kai everything that occurred last Tuesday.

"Oh my god, what a dumbass." Kai sighs. "Okay, Taehyun, listen to me, okay?"

Taehyun nods.

"Just do this and everything would be much better."

Another nod.

"Go up to him right now and kiss him. Like, immediately." Taehyun's eyes widen. He hits Kai on the shoulder in embarrassment and stands up.

"I thought you were going to say something useful."

"If you don't do it, you might regret everything later!" Kai yells at him.

Taehyun shakes his head– _Hueningkai and his weird ideas._ He tells himself. He made his way to the artist's lounge to clear his mind and wait 'till the staff gives them the cameras for their vlive today.

_Who in the right mind would consider his absurd ideas?_

His resolve crumbles as he sees Beomgyu enter the lounge area as well. Beomgyu immediately stops when he saw Taehyun and makes a U-turn.

Taehyun's body reacted on its own and stood up. He held Beomgyu's arm before he could even step away and pulled him closer.

Unlike his previous step, this one is not a one-step thing.

_**It was like he was stepping closer into a cliff blindfolded, not knowing if he stepped onto something he shouldn't go into.** _

_**And fell**_.

Taehyun closed the gap in between them and held Beomgyu's waist tightly. If anything goes wrong, he can just blame Kai for messing with his head.

_**Luckily, as Taehyun fell down the said cliff, Beomgyu was already at the pit, waiting for Taehyun to fall.** _

_**To fall towards him.** _

Beomgyu kisses back and electric like spark was felt running through Taehyun's nerves. Like a popping star.

They pulled away from each other and smiled. "Was that enough step for me to be closer to you?" Taehyun asks Beomgyu.

"You were definitely more than enough." Beomgyu smiles and leans in for another kiss.

Needless to say, Beomgyu was definitely overjoyed by today's events that he clinged to Taehyun for the whole live.


End file.
